Vareel Kelvor
'We define ourselves through our own actions and ours alone' - Vareel Kelvor Vareel Kelvor was a Zabrak Mercenary operating during the Clone Wars era. The Experiment Vareel was not actually born on Iridonia, he was a compound organism created by scientists who strived to create life from small cells. The scientists were trying to create 'a perfect warrior' and spliced in different pieces of DNA in each organism to achieve such a creation. Vareel's DNA was made up mainly from three different life forms. A Zabrak for the main body shape, they wanted their creations to appear humanoid, an Anooba for strength and power and a Momong for speed and agility. The scientists believed this mix would create the perfect warrior. The technology used would take the different DNA strands and splice them together to create an organism, then it would be moved into a different area where they were able to use a toxin to speed up the age process to a certain point. Then they would test the specimen in their center to see what worked and what hadn't. Before mixing the pieces of DNA the scientists found out that their machines were unable to create a stable form and that older breeds ended up temporarily mutating in cases of extreme emotions such as hate and anger. If there was an outbreak the creature would be taken to solitary confinement where they would be suspended and shocked. The scientists stopped Vareel's process so that he was at the age of 28. When they released him he struck out against the people who had created him. They immediately put him into solitary and began the shocking process. This made him even angrier, causing the Anooba DNA to start to take an affect on Vareel. It made him stronger and he managed to break free from his cuffs, and escape. Having taken down several guards Vareel finally escaped the compound. He then headed off to the hangar and took a starfighter to leave the planet. The Coruscant Underworld Vareel ended up landing on Coruscant. It was there that he met some of the people that would become his closest friends. They helped him get some money together to buy clothes and his EE-3 carbine rifle, a most valuable weapon. Vareel and his friends became mercenaries for hire given that this was a good line of work, and he soon formed a group with them. Over time Vareel learned more about the facilities in which he was created, he started planning to attack them again and destroy it once and for all. The Attack on the Facility Having studied the blueprints to the center, Vareel took some items with him, including several thermal detonators, his rifle and other equipment to take down the center. When he landed he attacked one of the guards and took a data-card out of his communicator. This card had all of the security codes and systems stored in it, Vareel then transferred the data into his cryptic device, this would allow him to bypass any locks or systems at the facility without being noticed. It would have been almost impossible to just walk and fight his way in, after he escaped security had been stepped up. It was much safer to find another way in, plant the bombs without being noticed then leave before it blows up. Going around the back Vareel found a vent to crawl through, when he got inside he locked down the front entrance to stop the guards at the front attacking him, and to stop reinforcements coming after him. Once inside he fought the remaining guards and went to plant the bombs. Vareel escaped the facility just as the bombs went off, he had a few minor scathes but the attack had been successful. He then flew back to Coruscant where he remains to be a mercenary. Current Life Vareel is still living on Coruscant and running his mercenary group with his friends. He works with his squad but it is unlikely for him to accept new jobs. Technology and Gear Vareel has had a lot of different technology aid him in his work, the two most valuable pieces of equipment to him are his EE-3 carbine rifle and he cryptic encoder. This device allowed him to monitor all local frequencies and it could also be used to hack into computer systems, although some tougher systems would require Vareel to 'obtain' data from guards. The encoder was incredibly useful as it could also detect an area hidden to the normal eye and could also be used to scan areas, showing where people and objects are using thermal imaging. It would project a holographic display to locate different frequencies. Category:Zabraks Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Lifetime Members Category:Member Category:Male Characters Category:Vareels Bounty Hunters Category:Leader Category:Heroes of the 104th Category:Heroes of Geonosis Category:Blademaster Category:Sentinel Category:Jedi General